


One Last Wish Before You Go

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Autistic Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Filipino Hunk (Voltron), Gen, Illustrated, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Like vaguely mentioned death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires, Werewolves, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith Gyeong was 110% done with this shit.  </p><p>First the coincidental meetings with and flirting of a stranger who saved his life in a back alley, now he's staring a pissed off ghost in the eyes.  How the hell does one near death experience create all this chaos?  And why is the head cheerleader glowing???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Souls: A Guide to the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed the surprising lack of supernatural modern day AU's in this fandom so guess what, I'm adding one. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also all my Spanish is off of Google Translate, so if any native speakers want to give me proper grammar or correct anything please don't hesitate.

**` Rule #1: Never Walk in On A Vampire Eating` **

`Vampire's are extremely territorial, known to inhabit dark and damp areas, they feast on rich fresh blood.  Contrary to common belief, the sun will not incinerate vampires.  Only those who have spent centuries in darkness find themselves in danger of its rays.  Vampires also do not need to drink human blood, although it is their preferred meal.`

`A single bite from a vampire will not turn a human into one of its kind, worst case the human dies, best case they develop a paranoia of bats and needles.`

`The Conversion of a human into a vampire should NEVER be interrupted, less you risk becoming a half-life, or Gate Walker.  Gate Walkers are mortals who's souls have been tainted with the essence of death.  Not much is known as very few humans have survived in such a state.`

* * *

 

Nothing like a bright September morning, with the birds singing and the leaves in the trees bristling.  Oh and the rotting stench of a corpse left out too long in the morbid heat.

Oh yeah, and the random figure attempting to rip him a new one.  Seriously what was with perverts and dark alleyways?  Of course he should have listened to his landlady's warnings about taking shortcuts in isolated areas.  But he was expecting a drunkard with a knife attempting to mug him, not a cloaked figure sinking his incredibly sharp teeth right into his jugular!   

"Such a sweet smell."  The figure rasps, heated breath on his neck.  "Such a lovely specimen, you will make a fine fledgling."  

Sharp excruciating pain resonants through Keith's body, he can feel himself loosing consciousness.  'How pathetic, dying in this hellhole with a pervert to keep you company.'  

How did he get into this situation?  Well it all started an hour ago, with the bloodcurdling scream in the alleyway.

...

Why on earth his Landlady made such a fuss about taking a shortcut through the back alleys between Summerset Blvd and Richard Ave he couldn't tell you.  Keith wasn't an idiot to assume that nothing could happen.  However, he also knew he could take care of himself.  5 years of living alone in the sketchiest part of the city had left him with a few acquired skills.  

Taking the backroad would save him 15 minutes getting to the Arus Institute, so he saw no problem with risking a potential conflict.  

A loud clatter echos causing him to jump.  What he sees is merely a black cat looking at him with disdain, or maybe that was just how all cats looked, who was he to judge.

Slightly more on edge he continued on his way.  The silence was heavy as if waiting for something.

_AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Keith whips around towards the sudden scream and rushes forwards.  He was expecting a woman cornered by some ungodly pig, what he found was beyond his imagination.

Crimson red was gushing outwards around a grotesque lump, the remains of a human...

"What the fu–" A high swoosh followed by a clang signifies the metal pipe slamming into his skull.

Blackness engulfs his vision.  The last thing he thought before subcoming to blissful unconsciousness was how disappointed his brother would've been in such a reckless decision.

...

Jump back to present period, Keith has all but given up.  He had tried defending himself, but the figure was either a robot or ridiculously impervious to pain.  No amount of jabs or scratches were able to deter it.   He had tried screaming, only to have the air strangled right out of him the moment he opened his mouth.  Panic was beginning to set it as the edges of his vision faded to black.  

"What a pretty little child, what a delicious specimen." God could this creep get any worse, the smell of rotting flesh was bad enough, but the chant made everything worse.

Keith see's the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel, who knows maybe his brother is there.  Then again Keith was never one to believe in an afterlife so maybe he was destined to hell.  Never the less the light surrounds him completely, a sense of warmth cradles him.  He doesn't think he minds being dead, if this is what it feels like.

CRACK!

"Oi , idiota que vas a matar al desgraciado patética si no preste atención a lo que tu haces!"

THUD!

...

Keith looks around at the endless expanse of white.  Ironically enough he's reminded of the ending to Neon Genesis Evagelioin, with the sky and clouds.  There's nothing, it's kind of lonely.

_You have two choices child._

"What the... Where?"  Keith stumbles and turns towards the sudden voice and faces even more emptiness. 

_You can pass on, to what you humans call Heaven I believe._  

"I don't believe in an afterlife, and this is clearly a result of my head being bashed into a wall."  

_Heh, you don't know the half of it._  

If Keith didn't know any better he could've sworn the voice sounded bitter.

"You mentioned another choice?"  Keith may not believe in an afterlife but damn was he curious about this brain trauma induced voice had to say.  

_I would suggest you choose to pass on, it would be less painful._  

Keith huffs, was the disembodied voice showing pity towards him??  Even in his dreams he's being pitied.  Ever since his parents died, and his brother went missing that's all he's received from everyone.

_Pity?  No, I gave up such emotions a long time ago._  

"What's the second option, I'm getting annoyed here."

_Such impatient people humans are, always in a hurry.  Fine, you can chose to live, but you will no longer be able to call yourself human._

"Live.  Seriously?  I have school in half an hour, last thing I need is to be harassed by a hallucination about living and dying.  Jesus."  Keith pinches himself to no avail.  He frowns when the voice makes a noise akin to snorting.

"What you got an issue with something?"

_No... Very well your wish will be granted, but know that what happened today in the alleyway is only the start of your worries._

Keith frowns and opens his mouth to ask another question.  But just as quickly as the empty landscape appeared it vanished.

...

"-OIIII WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!  Did ya die or sumthin???"  

Keith jerks upwards and slams his head against a figure leaning over him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"  

The figure jumps back, hood obscuring his face.  All Keith could make out was honey tan skin, and a flash of red eyes... Or maybe he was still hallucinating.  Either way, waking up to a stranger yelling at you was never a pleasant experience. 

"Whoa calm down chico.  You okay?  That fall was mighty spectacular."  

Fall?  Keith frowns.

"Fall? I was fucking attacked by some pervert, and there was a bloody corpse and-"

"Ahahaha, you crazy muchacho.  The heat strokes messin with your mind and making you think of things."  The figure helps Keith up.

Keith immediately looks around and sees... Nothing but cars rolling along Richard Ave.  That wasn't right, but the pounding headache that forewarned a nasty migraine made it hard to concentrate.  

"Ah thanks... Mr...?"  Keith turns to the stranger, and sees nothing but pavement.  He begins to wonder if he is actually going crazy.  That thought ingrained in his head, Keith heads towards school, a lingering scent of vanilla and spices drifting in the air.

...

"You sure you should've left him alone like that Lance?"

"Hunk, you and I both know that we are forbidden by the high council to interfere with Gate Walkers unless it is an emergency."

"Yea... But something seemed off about this one in particular.  He smelled weird."

"Hunk you think every new Gate Walker we save smells weird."

"I guess... so what do we do now?"

"We wait until we receive orders on what to do next.  Papa Wolf is busy trying to stop another war between the North Cali packs and the South Cali Covens.  Everyone knows how messy werewolves and vampires can be when engaged in combat."

"That boy is gonna cause a lot of problems isn't he?"

"Don't worry Hunk, you forget we have someone on the inside to keep an eye on him."


	2. Conspiracy or Fact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, got the second chapter out real quick. I made some edits to the first chapter as well. I also plan on adding some art like I said before. But that might take a while.

 

> _` "...I discovered an unusual animal while adventuring around the islands.  Interestingly enough, in the pale moonlight it had the appearance of a big dog, almost wolf sized.  Yet despite my initial concerns it approached me without any fear.  Will write more once I finish investigating.` _
> 
> _` I went out again at night to investigate the dog...I found something unique, a creature with human intelligence...Daylight does not...Will write more once...` _
> 
> _` It calls itself an Aswang, apparently the dog I spotted the prior night was this one searching for food.  It was curious as to my wanderings, and strangely enough showed no fear at my discovery.  According to it (correction Him, I asked for a name however HE says he does not have one) I am the first human to not attack it on first sight.  The natives show fear when I mentioned the name later on.  They fear the beast that prowls in the night, yet tell me for food the beast will leave them be.  They even have a phrase: "Mas mabuti ang aswang kaysa sa isang magnanakaw." meaning they'd prefer the beast over a thief.  ` _
> 
> ` _The beast met me on the beach in human form... After the filling lunch we talked more... I have learned a great deal... I decided to give him a name, he is now called..."_ `
> 
> **—Entries from Viaje a través de los Mitos: Una Guía by Lino Sanchez , translated version**
> 
> * * *

 

Not even being attacked, nearly dying, hallucinating and being saved by a random stranger was enough of an excuse to arrive late to school.  Arus Institute, the number one private institute for every known form of job possible.  Highlight of the backwater town that is High Mesa, it prides itself with producing the top students ready for a life of cubical jobs and monkey suits.  Now with such a wonderful endorsement Keith could only wonder why he even chose to go here.  The answer of course was simple, it was the only school in the state that would accept him despite his track record of being kicked out and other delinquent based punishments. 

"KEITH! Where the hell have you been?  You missed first block with Mr. Iverson, that guy's a hardass you're gonna end up in detention!" Keith turns away from his open locker towards the voice.  He ends up staring down a short boy with glasses.

"Pidge... right?  Um... not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?  I barely know you?"  Keith frowns, not enjoying the hyperactive air around the freshman.  Pidge Gunderson was one of the top technicians at the institute being a child genius, or whatever it is they call them nowadays.  

"You have no friends and are new to the school.  I got tired of speculations so I figured I'd disprove them and talk to you." Pidge shrugs casually and motions towards the small crowd of girls hovering across the hallway, "Also, I got sick of watching your fan club hover around daring each other to talk to you."  

"I have a fan club?" Keith sighs, this was not what he wanted... at all.  He would have rather stayed anonymous and in the background, yet somehow he always ended up in the spotlight.  

"So are you going to bother telling me why you missed class?  Or do I have to start guessing?"  Pidge shifts and blocks Keith's way, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"No.  And none of your business.  I have gym, and you are blocking my way."  Attempting to move around the small boy, Keith once again finds himself blocked.

"We have the same block, meaning same classes, except for extracurriculars.  We both have gym.  Why don't you tell me while we walk there."  Keith sighs realizing avoiding talking to people was not going to be an option. 

"Fine. If I tell you will you leave me alone?" 

"Of course.  All I want is a simple answer, or complex.  Either one works."  Pidge shrugs and moves aside to let Keith walk next to him.  Keith contemplates telling him what actually happened, with the man and the stranger.  He could tell Pidge and be viewed as insane or fake a lie and be called out.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else.  Because I have zero interest in becoming the laughing stock of the school."  

"You have my word."

Keith begins to recall that morning.

***

"Vampire." 

Crash.  Keith walks right into a pole.  Rubbing his head he stares at the confident figure in front of him.

"What."  

"Vampire.  You literally just describe being bitten by a vampire.  Don't you read fiction???"  Pidge was beginning to get excited, bouncing on his toes.  

"Vampire's aren't real, hence the FICTION aspect."  Keith scowls, he had expected Pidge to laugh at him at the most.  Not have him suddenly start believing in fictional creatures. 

"Nah, they're totally real man.  There's evidence everywhere, people in this town are super paranoid.  You wouldn't be the first case of an attack.  Apparently back in the 80s attacks were commonplace or so I've read."  Oh great, a conspiracy theorist.

"Okay, let's just say I believe you, which... for the record I don't.  Why would a vampire live in this hellhole?"  Keith was getting annoyed, he could even feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

Pidge grins.  Instead of answering, he merely motions for Keith to follow him.  Deciding to humor the genius, he follows.  Winding through school hallways, going further and further away from the new renovations and into what the students now called the Graveyard.  Keith hesitates when Pidge motions for him to crawl between two wooden boards with a clear sign saying:

DO NOT ENTER

"Pidge... that sign says do not enter... this is a bad idea."  

"Of course it does, I put it there.  I come here to study alone and hide new tech stuff I'm working on.  This place used to be an old lecture hall."  Deciding that today would be the day he ignored all negative gut feelings, Keith follows him.

Entering the hall was an experience.  All over the walls were thousands of newspaper articles.  All with headlines like:

**` WOLFMAN SIGHTED IN NEW ENGLAND` **

**` VAMPIRE'S OR RABID DOGS?` **

**` IS YOUR WIFE POSSESSED... FIND OUT` **

Of course the highlight was the hundreds of tech gadgets spread across tables, wires and screws strewn across the dusty surfaces.  On the far wall was a massive map of the town with different pictures and clippings of fabric, covering it was strings of yarn connecting different circled areas.  A conspiracy map if Keith had ever seen one.  It was a bit overwhelming if Keith was being honest with himself.

"This... is your study space???" 

"Uh... yeah," Pidge awkwardly rubs the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed, "Too much?"

Keith nods eyes wide trying to take in the sheer magnitude of the room.  How on earth did one 14 year old kid create a place like this.  He wanders around, picking up various dusty books stuffed to the brim with pages.  The only light was the sun streaming through the dusty window.  

Click.

Bright light blares across the room, lighting up every nook and crevice.  A flood light, hand made like everything else in this room. 

"If you don't mind me asking... why cryptozoology?  Like you could do normal conspiracies like Lizard politicians, and faked moon landings... but mythological creatures??"  Pidge hums, tinkering with a random device. 

"Because I've witnessed them first hand."  Keith pauses hand stopping on top of a small journal with suspicious stains.

"Uh... what?"

"My dad and brother were attacked by hellhounds.  I was 8 years old.  They didn't make it."  A shadow passes over Pidge's face.  Boy does Keith feel like an asshole, then again, he kind of is one.

"Hellhounds..."

"Yeah.  And ever since then I've taken special notice in my surroundings.  It's amazing, the kinds of things people will willfully ignore solely because they simply don't want to believe they exist."  Pidge gives a sly grin.  

"And these hellhounds, you're sure they weren't just giant black dogs?  Rabid perhaps???"  Pidge slams a fist on the table causing several devices to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Their eyes were red, and their fur was flaming at the tips.  They also were the size of a bear."  

"Oh... yeah.  Not a rabid dog then."  Keith had no idea how to respond to this.  Just this morning he was concerned about turning in his math homework, now he's discussing mythical creatures with a kid he only just started talking to today.

"I know it seems impossible, however I discovered this," Pidge holds up a giant book, "It's some type of journal, written by a guy back in the  1800s.  Well, it's the translated version.  Parts are missing but the idea is clear."  Pidge opens the book to a random page, motioning for Keith to come and see.

* * *

_` It's been 5 years since I set out on my journey to discover something new.  ` _

_` I greatly regret to inform the current party reading this, that the monsters in the stories are real.` _

_` Things that go bump in the night are very much alive and well.  ` _

_` By the time I discovered this, it was too late.  Something big is going to happen, something I can't explain.  But I can tell you this.  If you are reading this, then you are about to experience a whole new world.  You no longer will live in blissful ignorance, but terrified awareness.  ` _

_` I fear for my life, for they are coming.  Who?  I cannot write for their name will invoke great evil.  They will hunt me down like an animal, and I will not live to tell the tale.` _

_` I have compiled all my observations in this here journal, drawings, spells, descriptions of the netherworld dwellers.  Creatures of the Shadows.  I only hope it will prevent my mistakes from being repeated.` _

_` Lino Sanchez, 1805` _

* * *

 The rest of the page was covered in red stains.  Blood probably... but regardless it was unnerving to read.  

"Okay... I am this close to flipping shit right now.  So you better start explaining."  The bad feeling that had crept into Keith the moment he turned around in that alley had returned.  The hairs on his neck were standing tall.  Fear... apparently he could still feel that. "Pidge!"

"Huh, oh yeah.  Sorry forgot that some people might find that sudden revelation shocking."  Keith glares at Pidge, who merely shrugs noncommittally.

"Explanation now, sarcastic asshole behavior later."

"Well I did some research and it turns out this town sit right on a major ley line.  Basically a center of spiritual energy.  Meaning that while yes the town itself is nothing special, it will attract monsters like a magnet, simply because it's located here at a major gateway."

"And we're supposed to stop these monsters?  What is this Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"  Keith scoffs, realizing that this entire situation was starting to become a cliche in a monster slayer tv show.

"No, but I do know that something big is going to happen soon, and that whatever it is, it ain't gonna be a trip to the beach."  

"And this something would happen to be what exactly?"  Pidge sighs, once again shrugging.  That seemed to accurately describe Keith's feelings towards the entire situation.

"I can't say for sure, but supernatural activity has been greatly increasing all over the country and probably the world in the past 2 years.  The last 6 months have seen a sudden rise."

Keith begins to pace, absently tugging on his hair.  He could feel the start of a mental shutdown occurring, and started silently practicing calming techniques.  This whole situation was the reason Keith tried to isolate himself from other people.  Of course his brother wouldn't approve, but then again his brother was gone.  Well missing, but since the trail went cold the investigation was shut down.  His brother would've handled this significantly better.

***

_"Keith you can't punch people who make fun of you."  Shiro frowns, now in full disappointed dad mode._

_"But he called me retarded."  Keith had honestly always had issues with connecting with others.  It's one of the reasons he was such a difficult person to place in a foster home.  None of the social workers had understood why he couldn't stand loud noises, or why he would refuse to talk for long stretches of time.  It was always a repeated mantra of:_

_"Keith stop picking at your skin."_

_"Keith stop shaking and crying."_

_"Keith stop making those noises."_

_Shiro was the first person who saw past those issues, and saw what Keith really was.  A scared confused child.  Turns out the issue was that he had Autism.  Of course he still did the same things as before, but now at least he had coping mechanisms._

_"Keith, remember what I told you, if someone says something you don't like, you need to tell a teacher."  Keith scowls, arms crossed._

_"I don't like it there, it's too loud and confusing."_

_"If something gets to be too much, just think about something or someone that makes you happy."_

_"Okay, Shiro!"_

***

Something that makes him happy, of course Shiro wasn't around anymore to handle difficult situations.  He was on his own.  Well  not exactly, Pidge was there.  Unfortunately that thought was not very comforting at all.

"Yo, Keith?  You okay?  You kinda just started shaking and stopped responding."  Keith blinks, the room coming back into focus.  Pidge was all up in his face, a look of concern present.

"I'm.  Fine.  You are currently crowding me, move."  Keith stutters slightly.  Well any dignity he had left after that meltdown was gone.

"Alright... if you say so."  Pidge hesitates but moves back to let Keith sit down.

"So what do we do?"  Pidge startles, obvious surprise at the sudden shift in mood.

"Do?  Well we do nothing.  I mean I only told you because vampires, I have no intention of fighting them unless I have to."

"We can't just sit around though!  There are people and families in danger!"  Keith jumps up, the sudden motion causing Pidge to yelp and fall backwards on his butt.

"Look, all I care about is keeping me and my mom safe."

"You aren't the only person with a family who needs protecting!" Keith was immensely frustrated, why didn't Pidge understand?  You'd think that having his father and brother killed by one of the damn monster things would make him more likely to agree.

"Well then, what's your plan genius?  Go at them guns blazing?  Cause that ain't gonna work."  Pidge huffs, smug look on his face. 

"I don't know, but we can't just sit around and wait for them to come to us.  Please Pidge, you can't honestly be this selfish?"  

"Fine.  But only if we have a plan."  

Success.  Keith grins. 

'Look at me now Shiro, guess I've changed a lot in the past 2 years.'

***

"This is a meeting of the High Council, to discuss the intervention in a Gate Walker case against Council rules.  Please step up to the stand... Lance Sanchez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All information about the Aswang I got from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aswang
> 
> Also, hurrah for Autistic!Keith.
> 
> Sorry Matt, and Pidge's dad... you had to go, FOR THE PLOT!


	3. A Certain Sign of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is breaking the format for a little bit, since I wanted to delve more into Lance's background and stuff. Also hint hint Larmina and Daniel are actually characters from another Voltron series.

"We begin the trial, for Alpha 001, code name Lance Sanchez. Please step up to the podium."

A dark lit room with hooded figures all draped in velvet and satin cloaks and other old styles of dress. Lance squints trying to identify the members of the council before him. If he was lucky it meant that Daniel was on the jury and he had a chance of getting out of this with barely any damage. Of course if it was Larmina then he was fucked. The little ingrate had a nasty grudge against him dating back to the Spanish-American war, which in his defense was not his fault. Daniel was by far his favorite, not because Daniel was the one who raised him, but because out of all the council he was the one who actually planned according to future events. Then again Daniel also was old as balls and probably would talk about the French Revolution when chewing him out after this meeting. That is if he made it out alive.

Come on where was he? He almost always sat in on council meetings regardless of whether or not it was his turn to be on the jury. In all his years of being a Daywalker Lance had yet to see Daniel miss a meeting.

"Alpha 001, you are to step up to the podium now." Damnit... It was María De La Rosa, a countess from archaic times, he couldn't even begin to remember how old she was. Only that she was by far the strongest supporter of the Purification Act of 1940, which by the way was one of the reasons the Nazi Party got so strong, her troops of the undead were unrivaled and quite frankly he hated her guts for it.  He still had scars from the shrapnel he was shot full of during World War II, although he did pride himself on being part of the troops to rescue people from the Concentration Camps, so there was that.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yer knickers in a twist sweetheart." Lance winces at how annoyed that came out. Well, he already was in poor standings with the council, ever since the White Wolf Incident 2 something years ago. Oh well that's life, can't make omelettes without breaking a few eggs.

"You're in for it this time sweetheart. And for your information, Daniel won't be coming to your rescue today. I told the council about his preferences, he won't be returning to his seat anytime soon." A voice like nails grating on a chalkboard appears behind him. His shoulder's stiffen, the sharp bite of his nails bring him back to reality. He turns and sees the fiery red of Larmina's signature braid. Lance groans and begins to laugh softly.

"Of course you would do this, jealous that Daniel likes me more than you? Perhaps you were concerned that your precious mate swung the other way?" It was a low blow, as Larmina and Daniel had been together for 500 years, but Lance was more annoyed that she had used Daniel's kindness against him in a false lie.

"Why you little––"

"Larmina L'Arusia stand down this instant!" Oh thank god it was the Arch Councillor, a 5 year old in appearance but one of the original vampires, apparently the daughter of Nosferatu himself. You'd think being as old as she was that her views would be the most conservative, however it turns out all she wanted was peace and to be left alone. She was the one who had given Lance the job of finding Gate Walkers, and making sure they were protected.

***

_"Daniel Terrason, explain why you disturbed my meditation." A young voice echoes from the chamber. Lance guessed it belonged to a kid, 8 years at most. Easily distracted his eyes wander to the shadows dancing across the walls. Blood red paint... Or maybe it was actual blood, who knows with vampires anyways._

_"Ma'am, please forgive me, but this boy is something different. He was supposed to be a Gate Walker, like you predicted but––"_

_"I have fangs, and nearly ate my cat... You want to explain why I was attacked in my own home minding my own business?!" Lance was furious. He had barely gotten a chance to conclude his life's work. Of course he was only 21, but still he'd set out when he was 16 to discover the meaning of life, and all he had found was the meaning of death, in 30 different countries... It was a miracle that he was even alive to witness this hidden world. He certainly wasn't expecting to join the ranks of the living dead._

_"Such insolence, Daniel did you delay explaining how things are done around here or did your softness for fledglings destroy whatever brain cells remained in that head of yours?" Okay, definitely not a child, the speech was far to mature to make the owner one._

_"Ma'am please lis––" Lance shoves his "guardian" aside and storms forwards. If there was one thing he hated, it was condescending adults. He'd show the asshole just how the Sanchez's did things._

_"Alright you royal pain in my ass, listen up. You don't get to act all high and mighty when you've never fought a war in your life. I grew up during a revolution, people fighting people over a theoretical concept of freedom. Daniel saved my life and I intend to honor that!" Lance was on a roll, storming past the thin veil that hid the figure, he stops in horror._

_"Well, Mr. Sanchez. Why don't you educate me on how you Mexicans get things done hmm? If I remember correctly your family was murdered when you were 8 long before the revolution started. So sit down and quit behaving like a child why don't you." Lance's arms windmill for a brief second as he quickly back steps from the small figure in front of him._

_"Jesucristo," the figure flinches at the sudden blasphemy coming from his mouth, "KIDS? YOU ARE BITING AND MURDERING KIDS?!" He whirls on the taller boy, range and betrayal filling his eyes._

_"Lance, listen it's not what it looks like, she's Nosfer––" Crack, a fist to the face and the blood begins to flow from Daniel's nose, much to Lance's pleasure._

_"I am the daughter of the grandfather of Vampires, Nosferatu. You Lance Sanchez, were supposed to become a Gate Walker. Yet you didn't. You who were raised by the Sanchez family after your original family, the McClain's, were killed. I may look like a child, but I am older than everyone in our clan. I am the great sire of our kind. We do not tolerate uncalled for violence." The figure steps forwards and reveals herself to be a small girl with vibrant white hair dressed in frills with piercing gray eyes. A frown adorned her face, and if she wasn't so terrifying Lance would've thought her adorable._

_"Gate Walker? Sire of our Kind? NOSFERATU? What do you people take me for? An Idiot... You're clearly a cult worshiping the dead. I've met people like––"_

_"You befriended a cousin of ours while travelling. You named him and he waits outside for you." Lance stiffens... They couldn't possibly have found him._

_"HUNK?!" The door slams open to reveal a tall chubby figure, dark brown skins with tattoos angrily snarling at the two men holding him back._

_"Lance oh thank god, you disappeared, I saved your work like you asked me to, they kept asking me where I put it but I refused to say. Are you alright? Is that a baby????" Lance puts a hand over his now, sadly, unbeating heart. Relief floods through him, at least if he was going to die his work would be able to be saved._

_"I'm fine Hunk. Everything is alright now I promise, they won't hurt you again." Big strong arms envelope Lance into a warm comforting hug, boy had he missed this._

_"If you're done with your inane human acts of compassion, we have unfinished business."_

***

"This trial is to discuss the creation of a new gate walker, name Keith Gyeong, foster child, adopted by one Takashi Shirogane. And the subsequent insubordination of Alpha 001." Oh right... The trial. Lance sighs, boy what he would do for one of Hunk's hugs right now. Heck the extra muscle would at least ensure that he would get out of this unscathed.

"He blatantly ignored orders to not get involved. Yet stepped in and ended up creating a Gate Walker. Great Sire, this goes against your prophecies! This will destroy us––"

"Oh can it with the end of the world bullshit Methias. M'Lady Sanchez here has been known to show willful actions towards the council in the past. He is clearly trying to create an army of––".

Lance frowns, he wasn't that bad. He had no desire to overthrow the council. He had only stepped in because of an old promise. Of course the council couldn't know that, but still. They were clearly a load of paranoid senile fools.

"If I may speak––"

"NO." Eight different voices interrupt, wow they were pissed.

"Oh please, it's not like the guy knows he's a Gate Walker... If we just leave him be nothing will happen. Like he doesn't even know how to use his powers. So I don't see why we can't just let it go and all go out and get a pizza or maybe a milkshake?" Humor, it was always there to back him up in times of great distress.

"Lance Sanchez, a false name you adopted after your family was killed, do you understand the consequences and grave dangers your actions have created?" Great it was the Arch Councillor, she sounded less angry and more intrigued.

"Arch Councillor, you can't seriously be considering..." Larmina trails off sounding horrified. Well that was new. Lance smirks at the hooded figure he believed to be the red haired menace.

"Lance Sanchez, I have decided to spare your life, on accounts that you will become to boy's mentor." Oh great he's being spared, wonderful now he can... Wait did she just say mentor.

"Lady you have got to be kidding me, I don't do communication. I can barely stand being around other vampires much less human brats who have barely experienced the world around them!" Lance flails his hands, sweat forming in his haste to try and talk his way out of this huge ass mistake.

"You will address the Arch Councillor properly half-breed runt!" Oh now he was pissed.

"Half-Breed my ass Richard! You and I both know who here has purer blood Mr. Transfusion." Richard the Godslayer, a knight from the Crusades, got stabbed and ended up with a crude blood transfusion from the blood of a vampire. If anyone was impure it was that bastard.

"ENOUGH! Lance you will go to the mortal world and befriend this... This Keith boy you spoke of. End of discussion. Council adjourned." Lance reaches out only to have all light disappear and for him to be back in the empty room he started in.

"Dude you look like you've seen a ghost, and that's ironic since we've fought ghosts." Hunk's deep tones send a wave of calm through him, and he turns to his friend and immediately buries his face in his chest.

"I have to go to SCHOOL, not just any school... HUMAN SCHOOL!" Hunk pats him sadly.

"If it makes you feel better, at least you'll be able to pass all your classes with ease, I mean you technically are 300 something years old." Lance snorts. Shaking his head he motions for Hunk to follow him out into the bright new day.

"Let's just hope the kid doesn't end up in trouble before we're able to save him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm probably going to add another chapter within a few days, since this one was kind of short and a brief interim in order to move the plot along. Lance is sassy as ever and Hunk is the guy we all love to cuddle.


	4. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided to boot chapter 4, and make this one the new chapter 4. So yeah. I'm going to complete delete the previous chapter 4, so this is the new one sorry about any confusion that may occur.
> 
> Also the lullaby was made up by me, so it's not actually a Catalan Lullaby.

_` The knife in the cradle,` _  
_` The babe fast asleep.` _  
_` Protect ye from evil,` _  
_` Good dreams shall keep.` _

_` The knife in the cradle,` _  
_` The children rest` _  
_` Bring ye only evils,` _  
_` With hell as your guest.` _

**~A Catalan Lullaby~**

* * *

 

They say dreams are windows to the subconscious. That whatever you dream of represents some real world problem you’re facing in the waking world. Like someone who’s facing a difficult choice may have nightmares about crossroads, about uncertainty, or even failure to decide. Of course right now the meaning of dreams was the last thing on Keith’s mind. He holds up the tattered rags in the dim lodge. They held a sense of familiarity, of comfort, but he couldn’t place a memory to it. The rags were held together by rusted safety pins, a few had already fallen to the floor. Keith frowns feeling that someone or something was watching him. The familiar sense of anxiety arises leaving him paralyzed in fear.

He closes his eyes, and opens them to see nothing but golden sand dunes a far as the eye could see. A white fawn bounds past him, the faint echoes of laughter heard in the distance. Keith decides to follow it figuring that since this was a dream that nothing could harm him. His brain may think that he was in danger but he actually wasn’t. He would wake up in a few minutes right as rain, maybe breathing a little heavier than usual but other than that no damage. Of course he was curious as to why he was here in the first place. He places a hand on the bag that had appeared on his shoulder and trudged forwards through the sand.

He trips and falls into someone’s arms. A masked figure looks down at him. All around them were people dressed in extravagant clothing, every shade and hue known to mankind was present. The music was strange, if it were real life it would be terrible and grating to the ears, yet someone the sounds clashing made sense. Keith yelps as the figure pulls him into a dance, no words, nothing. If he could talk he wasn’t sure he would’ve, for fear of ruining the moment. The dance continues on.

One…

          Two…

                    Three…

One… two… three… A dizzying rhythm that left him winded. When he gets hold of his surroundings he finds himself staring into the face of a large black lion, it’s eyes cold and uncaring. Gone was the pleasant feeling from the ballroom before. Heck Keith would’ve happily taken the rags in the lodge over this. Yet he was frozen in place. Below his feet sanguine veins spread outwards, creating an intricate web. He couldn’t breath, his lungs were ice. The floor gives way to nothing but darkness. Sharp claws dig into his chest, yet there was nothing there. There was absolutely nothing…

_El ganivet al bressol,_

Keith gasps in air his chest rising and falling quickly. The panic was still present but the ice cold feeling from before had ceased.

_…el nadó adormit._

Light begins to seep into the darkness that had surrounded him. Keith sighs as warmth floods his veins.

_Desterrar el mal,_

Keith catches a brief glimpse of a creature, a large black creature with a woman’s face… he wasn’t sure who she was, as the details were blurred and vague.

_…a mantenir bons somnis._

The glint of silvery claws is the last thing Keith sees before succumbing to the bliss of dreamless sleep.

***

Keith groans as the first rays of the early morning sun begin to shine through the old window shade. He frowns, catching a glimpse of the clock on the rickety nightstand. 6:00 AM. Cracking his neck as he stretches, he glances around the room taking in his surroundings. His bed was a mess, sheets tangled in a heap at the foot of his bed. While he couldn’t remember the details of his dream, he could see signs of distress all over the bed.

“What the hell happened last night?” Deciding to leave that question for another time, he quickly dresses and heads downstairs to meet his landlady.

“Hello dear, hope you had a good sleep last night. I know I did.” She smiles, but it’s really more of a grimace with sharp teeth if Keith was to judge it. A shudder runs down his spine, and a sense of danger comes over him.

“Ah well I must’ve had a nightmare or something, the bed’s a mess. I’ll make it when I get home from school. Sorry.” He grabs the lunch she had prepared him and makes a speedy exit from the suffocating interior that was the tiny kitchen.

The sun was glaringly hot, and Keith curses whatever omnipresent being decided to make the sun so bright. The sharp air really did wonders to help clear up his foggy mind. He was surprised to find snippets of the dream coming into focus as he played them over as he walked to the Institute.

***

“Keith! There you are, you’ll never believe what I saw last night. Well maybe you will, but that’s not the point.” Letting go a tired sigh, Keith pauses in his reorganization of the small locker and turns towards the voice. Pidge was practically bouncing on his toes, clear excitement radiating as his body practically hummed with energy. How someone could be so active at 7:45 in the morning beats him.

“I’m going to assume that whatever it is has to do with the certain new discovery regarding bat like humanoids?” Lowering his voice to avoid weird looks, Keith waits for an answer.

“Actually no, but it has to do with other cool creatures. Also have you noticed how tired people seem to be today? It’s not even a Monday and people look ready to drop dead.” Keith spares a glance around the hallway, not seeing anything but under-caffeinated students slumping along to their next class.

“No? I mean that’s basically the dictionary definition of school…”. One girl was falling asleep in the water fountain, but the cold liquid woke her up. Keith frowns, hesitant to finish his sentence. “I’m not going to like what your answer is am I?”

“That depends really… what do you feel about nightmare eaters?” Keith tilts his head, brows furrowed. Pidge was biting his lip, seeming reluctant to continue on with his apparent discovery.

“I don’t feel good if that’s what you’re asking. But I suppose I don’t really get a choice now do I.” Keith was more annoyed with the walking zombies in front of him than at the news that another creature from hell or whatnot had decided to make an appearance.

Heading to their first class of the day, Keith couldn’t help but notice the unnatural level of sluggishness in Arus Institute’s student body. Now as he had mentioned it wasn’t unusual for students to be tired this early in the morning, but the fact that most of them were almost passed out on their feet was unnerving. Entering the classroom he wasn’t shocked to find at least 12 students asleep and the rest on the way there.

“Alright… students. Let’s, um. Get our (yawn) textbooks and begin reading chapter 13. I’m just going to go over here and rest a bit.” Their teacher Ms. Chen was, on a normal day, peppy. Today she looked like she’d run a marathon then gotten 2 hours of sleep in the past 3 days.

“Pidge… I think we may have a problem.” Keith turns and notices Pidge nodding off. Great. If Pidge fell asleep then how the hell was he supposed to fix this ongoing mess. Grabbing his shirt sleeves Keith shakes the genius until he startled awake.

“Who? What? Huh? Oh Keith, you were saying something?” Pidge looked genuinely confused and that sent numerous bells off in Keith’s head.

“Pidge you need to stay awake, we have to do something. Everyone’s falling asleep and I have no clue as to why.” Those words were enough to make any signs of sleep vanish from Pidge’s body. He frowns and Keith amuses himself by imagining smoke drifting up from the small boy’s head.

“This is concerning, come on we better consult that guide.” Pidge immediately turns and heads out the door, leaving Keith to scamper to catch up with him.

“That guide?” That, could refer to literally any of the gazillion books Pidge had stashed in the “Mind Palace”. Keith had dubbed the mystery room that after watching Pidge spend 3 hours on drawing a new invention.

“The one I showed the warning from? By some guy named Lino Sanchez?” Pidge comments, grunting as he pulls aside the board labeled: DO NOT ENTER.

Keith panics slightly, vague images of a beast with claws flashing across his mind. “You mean the book that basically said that we’re all gonna die and that the world is doomed?!” Of course Keith’s distress fell on deaf ears as Pidge had long since moved ahead into the room beyond.

“Yes. It’s one of the most detailed and comprehensive set of journals I have ever read. If you need to find any information regarding the undead or the fantastical, that book has it.” Keith blinks as he crawls through the opening, his eyes readjusting to the dark, musky room. Once his eyes accustomed, he could see Pidge rummaging through a pile of books on the far back table near the conspiracy web.

“Oh… there’s more than one then?” Keith trails a hand along the tables filled with electronic junk, casually picking up items and fiddling with them, then putting them back in their rightful spot.

“Yes, each set of journals focuses on a different continent, excluding Antarctica, and combining Australia and the Pacific Islands” Pidge huffs and pulls out a gorgeous ornate journal with faded gold ink on the cover. “Here we go. This journal is a guide to where we can find information on specific things, it’s like an index of sorts.” He holds the journal out towards Keith, waving it a little when he doesn’t grab it immediately.

Keith takes it, examining the contents, the writing was impeccable, and completely different from the other books. “This was written by someone different.” Pidge grins and nods encouragingly. “So what are we looking for in a book of indexes for a series of books?” Incredulity slipping out as his annoyance mixed with fear.

“Sleep or Dreams, also I talked to several people before you got to school, and all of them have vague recollections of metal claws and a woman’s face.” Keith inhales sharply and stares at Pidge, “Oh they also all had dreams turn into nightmares and described the feeling of being suffocated.” That’s it, now Keith knows that last night was not an isolated incident. He thumbs through the pages looking for creatures that fell under: claws, dreams, female form, sleep, and nightmares. He found two possible creatures, one called a Dab Tsog and the other was called a Pesanta.

“Um, says here that there are two possible creatures… one’s from South East Asia, and the other’s from the Catalan region of Spain?” Keith reads out the books and the pages for Pidge, who was at the moment rummaging through the pile of tomes.

“Got them! Here we go.” Keith jumps a bit as Pidge drops a massive book on the table. Watching as he flipped through the pages, Keith can’t help but notice the detail and artistic prowess of the person who wrote these.

Pidge stops and points at an entry:

_` Dab Tsog, a creature the native Hmong believe to be the cause of death during sleep. I investigated one such case in a small village in Luang Phrabang. As I stayed there, I noticed strange sounds in the night, and even witnessed a creature strangling my host to death. Father Montego was adamant that we not disturb the creatures. I however could not allow more lives to be taken. So I set up a trap…  
…The creatures are small and furry, easily comparable to a child’s toy, yet they have pointed ears and deadly sharp claws with which they strangle their prey.` _

Keith stops reading, knowing that their current problem was not some teddy bear wanting revenge. The image that was drawn did not match up at all with what he remembered. He mentioned this to Pidge, who set out to find the other book.

This book was a dusty brown, leather hide most likely, and had gorgeous blue stones along the binding. It was well worn and there were obvious signs of struggle with the edges being frayed and a few pages having chunks torn out. Keith could only hope that those pages weren’t the ones they needed.

` _Returning to Montego’s home in Catalonia was an experience, what with the eminent threat of invasion from Napoleon’s troops. However simply visiting family was not the cause for the return, in fact it was to hunt down a beast that had killed a friend of the Father’s. He tells me that the creature is called a Pesanta, and is known to cause people to die of fear. Or simply drive them to insanity from constant nightmares…_ `  
` _…The creature was terrifying, possessing the face of a beautiful woman, it was alluring and vile all in one. Interestingly enough, it was unable to harm Father Montego or myself, it’s metal claws full of holes. It has no power in the Waking World, relying solely on the energy given off during dreams to live. It was lucky I caught it in cat form before it could harm anyone else…_ `

All Keith had to do was take one look at the image to know that this was what they were looking for. Shivering from the onslaught of images from his nightmare he turns to Pidge to confirm that they were facing a Pesanta.

“Okay, so now we know what we are dealing with. Question is… how do we stop it?” Keith and Pidge both lean in to continue reading the entry.

` _Pesanta are easily attracted to those with a history of trauma, enjoying the rich energy they provide. They will often disguise themselves in a dog or cat form. However should they be particularly starved, they can appear as humans. They are drawn to large crowds and will often wait until said crowds are asleep before proceeding to eat._ `

“The school! The thing’s gonna show up here and eat everyone?!” Pidge shouts. Keith flinches at the shrill tones. “Boy… if they’re gonna eat anyone I hope it’s Iverson.”

“Don’t you think we should be taking this a little more seriously?” Keith snaps. Pidge immediately looks abashed and quickly skims the rest of the page.

“Says here that we’ll find it in the dead center of a large crowd… guess we need to figure out where the dead center of the school is then.” Saying this he grabs his backpack and pulls out a laptop and begins to type. “Okay so according to this the school was build around the auditorium… in a circle shape. Who the fuck builds a school around the auditorium? Also these designs are really freaky… almost looks like a sigil of sorts.” Keith leans over and stares at the screen. Pidge was right, as usual.

“Alrighty we got us a demon cat thing to destroy.”

***

Two figures proceed to cross the grand hall, empty rows of chairs staring down at them. One figure was tall and lanky, the other far more sturdy with some extra weight added on. The tall figure leans down and murmurs something softly, a bright blue glow materializing around him. The other looks on nervously fidgeting, eyes flicking to each dark shadow and small creak the old auditorium made.

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean what if she attacks us? We’re basically sitting ducks man!” The nervous figure rambles, waving his arms around.

“Calm down, I’m simply putting up a barrier to protect the silly humans. It would appear that our little Gatekeeper has decided to play detective.” The glow vanishes, and the man rolls his shoulders giving a little sigh of relief. “Done. That should make her destruction significantly easier.”

“But how are we going to destroy it? I mean I know you’ve dealt with them before but this one’s old, like really old!” The man grabs onto his friend, causing him to stumble with the added weight on his arm.

“We’re not going to destroy it. He is.” The narrow man wheels around and walks up the rows of seats, leaving the other man running to catch up.

“Is that such a good idea? What if he can’t do it, won’t he get hurt?” Both climb up the back wall into the lighting rigs and rafters.

“It’s not a good idea… it’s a brilliant one. And he’ll do it, cause he won’t have any other choice. Plus my barrier will ensure minimal damage occurs.” He leans back folding his arms behind his head and smirks.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Hush. The shows about to start, and our main character is about to face the first of many challenges.” With a big dramatic sweep of his arms he settles down and grins.

A bent over figure enters the room and begins to chant.

***

“Shhh! Do you hear that?” Keith hisses crouching low in front of the double doors that lead to the auditorium.

“Hear what? I don’t hear-mmph!” Keith clamps a hand over Pidge’s mouth and whispers in his ear.

“Chanting… someone’s inside there and they’re chanting…” Pidge pries Keith’s sweaty palm off his mouth, making dramatic spitting noises of disgust.

“Well… what are-“

_El ganivet al bressol,_

They open the door together, a silent understanding that despite whatever happens, they’ve got each other’s back.

_…els nens descansin._

In the center of the stage stood a bent over figure. They crept slowly down the aisles, with nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and the old crone’s chants for company.

_Portar només el mal,_

Keith’s eyes widen as the figure reveals themselves, head thrown back mouth open in a feral snarl. Pidge let’s out a small gasp.

_…amb l’infern el seu hoste valorat._

Standing there in the center of it all was his fucking landlady. Of course she was no longer an innocent older woman, but a bent over disfigured crone. Keith can’t help but notice to holes in the metal claws. If he focused hard enough he could almost make out fur and fangs, however he was too busy panicking to hear the terrified warning shout from Pidge.

Crash…

Keith finds himself sailing through the air into the orchestra pit. He takes a moment to feel sorrow for the now ruined tympani, remorse at their mangled form. He gasps in pain as his lungs clench with some unseen force. Ice courses through his veins as black spots begin to appear in the corners of his vision. He was going to die, and because of what? Some crazy old lady who sells houses?!

“FUCK YOU! I have had it! What the hell!? I just want to be left alone to live my life, but because of you I can’t even do that!” The force around Keith shatters, he sees nothing but violent red and rushes forwards at the creature. She… it, dodges and slashes his arm open causing him to fall to one knee in pain.

“I’m immortal dearie… you can’t kill me and you can’t stop me. Believe me many have tried and all have failed!” A sound akin to nails on a chalkboard causes him to bend over in pain. Overstimulated and overwhelmed he can feel his adrenaline fading fast. Now was not the time for foolish actions. Shiro had always told him to think with his head before rushing in, guess now was as good a time as ever to try that out.

Griping his arm he staggers to a weak stance and glares at the monster before him. A faint memory of warmth and a kind voice flutters to the front of his mind. An idea forms.

“El ganivet al bressol, el nadó adormit.” A loud shriek of rage followed by a cold rush of air knocks him back a few steps. “El ganivet al bressol, el nadó adormit. Desterrar el mal,” The Pesanta howls in pain and drops to the floor, “Desterrar el mal, a mantenir bons somnis.”

“Whatever you’re doing Keith, it’s working!!! Keep doing it!” Pidge shouts from below the stage.

“El ganivet al bressol, el nadó adormit. Desterrar el mal, a mantenir bons somnis.” From the corner of his eye he sees a flickering purple light. He dismisses it as merely a figment of his imagination.

“HOW DARE YOU! I’LL DESTROY YOU!”

“El ganivet al bressol, el nadó adormit. Desterrar el mal, a mantenir bons somnis.” A brilliant explosion of light, then nothing. Silence falls, the crowd goes silent. On the stage was a grotesque burn mark, but other than that, no sign of any monster… nor of any distraction. Keith lets out a tentative breath, and looks around for Pidge.

“DUDE! That was amazing! I have so many questions, but you probably don’t know the answers. I mean you looked like you knew what you were doing but then again you could’ve been acting on instinct. I wonder what else you-“ Keith laughs. Not a small laugh but the kind of laugh that usually accompanies hysteria or life threatening situations. Then proceeds to pass out, darkness falls.

***

“Nngh.” Keith groans as a sharp pain juts through his pounding skull. He cringes as white light floods his senses.

“Oh thank god you’re awake, I was worried sick, cause you like fell off the stage and I thought you might have a concussion.” Shaking his head to clear the fog, he blinks at his field of vision being completely taken over by none other than Pidge.

“The monster!” He flies up only to have Pidge press a hand to his chest soothingly.

“You did it, you stopped the thing.” At Keith’s inquiring expression, he continues, “So after the monster, uh the pesanta, exploded everyone in the school kind of woke up… with zero recollection of having fallen asleep. The police were called in by some neighbor on concerns of loud explosions. But yeah you saved the day and everyone has no idea.”

Keith nods, smiling softly at the idea that he was able to save lives. He wonders briefly if Shiro would be proud of him.

***

A wiry young man with golden tan skin, probably 18 years at the least, looks up at the towering white glass walls of Arus Institute. He holds in his right hand an envelope with a brilliant red seal on it, very official looking. Footsteps fall behind him as a second boy, with far darker skin, and a headband, follows him up the steps.

“Today it begins.” The young man says to no one in particular. He turns away and enters through the double glass doors, leaving a faint smell of vanilla behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources I used for my research on mythical creatures: [1](https://vanwinkles.com/11-mythical-sleep-creatures-from-around-the-world), [2](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pesanta), [3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_hag#South_Asia)
> 
> ***Literal Translation*** Catalan: The knife in the crib, the baby asleep. Banish the evil, keep good dreams. The knife in the crib, children rest. Bring only evil, hell its valued guest
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be arriving sometime this week if I'm lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm planning (read: hoping) to make this at least 20 chapters long. It's gonna have artwork and stuff too.


End file.
